love is the rhythm
by pyxiegirl
Summary: bella is a hip hop/street dancer who's life changes when her mom kicks her out and sends her to live with her dad in forks and meets the famous Edward Cullen who's fork's high's superstar will love bloom between the two dancers read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Bella and Edward story so here you go **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Bella's pov. **

I can't believe this my life is over I have to go to a school called forks high the court transferred me their since I was doing bad at msa. My mom thinks it'll be a good idea from me because it'll help me become a decent human being or the perfect little fucking daughter she always wanted. Ever since I chose hip hop and street dancing over ballet, see treats like im a bug on her shoe. The kind of daughter she wanted was ballet piano high heeled glamour princess type of daughters. Im the more baggy pants, skinny jeans, booty shorts half top don't really give a shit about life kind of girl. My dad left my mom because my mom cheated on him with this guy name Phil. However my mom and Phil didn't last because my mom started to sleep with guys for drugs. We've never really been the rich kind of family. we've always live in the hood but my mom got tired of me and sent me to go live with my dad who lives in forks Washington.

Right now my crew is over here helping me pack my stuff, "I can't believe your mom's making you move b" embry said.

"Yeah like fo real she's such a bitch" Jacob said, "I know right im going to have to deal with a bunch of stupid ass rich kids" I groaned.

While packing my last bag "how am I goanna see you baby if you're leaving the rez" James said "I don't know maybe drive" I said then everybody started laughing.

"Man its not goanna be the same without you B" Paul said.

"Yeah whose goanna hassle me into doing my homework" Seth said.

"That's what im here for you ass" Leah said while aiming a pillow at him. "Yeah but I like it when Bella helps me cuz your to scary" Seth said. "Whatever" Leah mumbled, "don't worry Seth that's why they invented these little devices called cell phones" I chuckled. "Yeah as if the kid's ever goanna get one" Paul said. "You're getting on me for not having a phone why don't I get on you for being 18 and still not getting a girl I get more girls then you" Seth said back. "Ohhh Paul he got you" embry said, "Eyy maybe Seth could lend you some of his swag "quil said. "Man shut up" Paul grumbled. "Bella were leaving and get your friends out of my house im tired of cleaning up dirt" my mom said.

"Who you calling dirty" Sam yelled "I don't know im guessing the trash that's in this room" she said glaring back at Sam.

"Mom do me a favor quit being a bitch you'll never get a man that way" I said.

"Maybe you're right Bella I mean I married your father and I ended up with you" she said. I told you I wasn't kidding when I said she hated me, "that's the price to pay when you open you're legs for free" I said sarcastically. While grabbing my stuff saying goodbye to the guys as they left I grabbed my skateboard and my dc hat and went inside the car. I waited for my mom to get in as she got in she started the car and decided to play that stupid ass country music she always plays. I immediately grabbed my ipod from my back pocket and started to listening to eminem's song just loose it.

"Bella when you get to your dad's I hope you choose wisely in making friends instead of people who think their going somewhere in life but their clearly not" she said.

" don't talk about them like that mom they are going somewhere in life ok its you that's the problem you're a 29 year old bitch who cant even hold a man for more than a week" I yelled. "Im just glad im getting rid of you sending you to your dad's is the best thing ive ever thought of" she said. After she said that I basically plugged back in my headphones and ignored her the rest of the ride. That I eventually fell asleep when we finally reached my dad's it was around 11:00 I grabbed my stuff and knocked on his door and my mom drove off. 5 minutes passed before my dad came to answer the door "Bella its good to see you" he said he said having his arms out waiting for a hug I guess he doesn't know I don't do hugs.

"You to pops" I said walking up the stairs to my old room "well see you in the morning you start school tomorrow" he said.

"Ohh yayy" I said "night sweetheart" he said locking the front door and going back to his room "night" I said. I changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top and headed straight to bed. Forks high school hope you're ready

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the late update ive been busy with my other stories plus so had writers block so here you go.**

**Bella's pov.**

I woke up to Charlie's loud banging on my door "Bella get up you're goanna be late for your first day of school" he yelled. I ignored him and pulled the covers over my head and plugged in my ipod. A few minutes later I felt something pulling on my sheet.

I quickly pulled a small part of the covers off of my head and screamed my head off when he poured cold water all over me. "Wtf man" I yelled "get up" he said while walking out of my room I got up and went to my closet and picked out. A pair black of skinnys and a red and black escape the fate t-shirt. Took a quick shower washed my hair came out dried off and put on my clothes and left my hair wet since it would dry on the way to school.

Brushed my teeth grabbed my backpack my board and my phone and my ipod and my pack of cigs headed downstairs. Took my dc hat that was left on the table "morning bells" Charlie said while eating a donut.

"Sup" I said while grabbing an apple and a bottle of sprite "Bella while you're living here at my house you have to follow my rules" he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Rules really what am I 5" I joked "the rules are you have a curfew you come home around 11:00, no smoking, no drinking, no cutting school, no slang in my house" he yelled. "T-yeah right do you honestly think im goanna be listening to you dude like foreal" I groaned.

"Don't test me Isabella" he warned while putting down the newspaper.

"Oh no im so scared what are you goanna do whack me with the news paper seriously dude take a chill pill" I groaned while grabbing my stuff.

Then headed out the door you're grounded" he yelled, "huhuh whatever" I said. While riding off on my board while plugging in my headphones listening to look at me now by Chris brown.

**Hey guys heres chapter 2 I know its short but ill update in the morning omg my cousin and I felt so stupid because we didn't know who osama bin laden was. People started posting he's dead all over face book and we wee like who in the hell is that but I finally know who it is lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards's pov. **

You know the one thing about being popular you get any thing you want and if you're a guy you get any ass you want. That's what happens when your msa superstar I run this place well me and my crew at least. Im dating Tanya because she has a nice ass and boobs also because she's good in bed, that's really it theirs no other good quality about her.

"Hey Eddie guess what" I looked over to see my twin sister alive heading towards my car.

"What do you want al" I said

"Rawer why so grumpy" she said while putting on some more make up.

"Because you're here" I groaned.

"Hey that's mean" she pouted "Alice seriously what do you want" I said.

"Well I just came to tell you that theirs rumors going around about their being a new girl that's coming today" she squealed.

"You're point" I said while getting my ipod from my car.

"My point is that we have had a new student in forever and she's chief swans daughter her name is Bella" she said. While jumping up and down doing her stupid yayy dance

God for a twin she can be really annoying.

"Yayy, yayy, yayy" I started to squeal with her "goodbye" I said while locking my car and walking away.

"Wait that's her over their" she screamed.

I looked over to see a girl riding in on a kick flip wearing black skinny jeans and a red escape the fate shirt.

"Let's go say hi" Alice squealed while pulling my arm as we approached

She kicked up her board in her hand and looked up at us.

Wow she's has a nice ass "hi Bella my name is Alice this right here is my twin brother Edward" Alice squealed.

Bella just gave her a dirty look and walked away form us into the school.

I couldn't help but laugh "its not funny Edward I wonder what's wrong with her" Alice asked.

I just walked away leaving her their with that blank look on her face and decided to go and find Tanya.

**Bella's pov. **

I can't believe they actually thought I would talk to them come on now stupid ass rich kidz. I just wanna get through the day without getting into any fights cause im not taking shit from no one I don't want to make friends. I have friends back home not here.

I just want o get the hell out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back!**

**Bella's pov. **

As I was walking from the front office someone bumped into me "Eyy watch were you going" "sorry my bad shawty" god I hate when people try to act cool.

"Whatever" I bent over and tried to pick up my stuff "oh im guessing you're the new chick sup im mike what's your name sexy" is this kid really serious.

"Not your type",

"Babe every girl is my type especially if they have a nice ass and big nuga nuggas" wow this kid is so lame.

"Nuga nuggas stop trying to act cool" gosh he's really staring to annoy me.

"Baby im as hot as you can get I mean look at me" then he pulled out a mirror from his pocket and a comb and started combing his hair.

"sure mm keep telling yourself that kid now take you and you're girlie products and move" then I pushed him aside and went to my locker I looked back to see a couple of guys laughing at him a big buff looking guy gave him a huge wedge. I couldn't help but laugh because for a guy he had a very high pitched scream.

I can tell today's going to be along long day. I closed my locker and got my schedule and went inside Mr. Laymen's class (just a random name I came up with the class is biology).

Once again all eyes on me im really starting to hate being the new girl. I went up to Mr. Laymen and handed him my schedule he gave it back and introduce me to the class.

"Everyone this is our new student Isabella swan".

"Bella" I corrected "well Bella you can have a seat next to Mr. hale.

A blonde boy with curly hair in the back raised his hand, so I went on over and took my seat next to him.

"Hello im jasper" he said while raising his hand "sup the name's Bella" I said and ignored his handshake. For some reason I felt calm around him "so are you liking it here at forks high".

"Nope not really you're actually the only person that I don't despise" I smiled at him.

He gave me a warm smile back "well that's good I kind of have that affect on people I don't know why".

"Maybe cause you're not like everyone else" I told him, then he had a confuse look on his face.

"what do you mean" he asked, "your not going acting like some spoiled rich kid your not stuck up and your nice plus you haven't hit on me yet" I said.

"Oh well not to be rude but you're not my type you seem more of a friend to me and I kind like someone else" he blushed.

"Ohhh what's her name" because I wanted to meet the girl that's making him blush so hard.

"Her name Alice, Alice Cullen"

"Oh you mean pixie I think I saw her this morning her and her brother were trying to come up to me but I ignored them" I said.

"How come" for some reason I was starting to feel bad "because they look like people I would never hang with".

"Well their not stuck up you know well Rosalie on the other hand she's a bitch but Edward and Alice aren't stuck up Edwards just a ladies man" he said.

"So like a player" I asked, "yeah pretty much he doesn't stay with a girl for as long as a week but he's with this one girl name Tanya who's the school's slut im surprise their still together" he sighed.

Then all of a sudden the bell rang "hey what's your next class" I looked at my schedule and it said world geography.

"World geography with Mr. Kane" I told him, while putting my schedule back in my back pocket.

"Well I don't have that class but Alice does hey do you think you can put in a good word" he asked.

"Sure no problem" then he gave me a warm hug "bye Bella see you at lunch" he yelled down the hall way.

Shit I should have asked were Mr. Kane's class was.

**Here you go guys I know you wait patiently but this story is not real easy to write lol **** enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Im back!Hey guys I know it's been so long and im soooooo so sorry hope you guys don't hate me but it had to take me a while to think of something because I had major writer's block for this story so im writing this into a different story its called the beat is were the heart is. Its goanna be the same story but changed up a bit I know most of you wanted me to redo this one. But don't worry I am its just going to be added into a different story to make more sense so it can have a plot. So im typing the new story right now ok REMEMBER THE STORY'S CALLED: THE BEAT IS WERE THE HEART IS. **


End file.
